Blake (Pokémon Adventures)
Summary Blake is a main character in the manga series Pokémon Adventures. He is a former high-ranking member of the International Police. His rank was Inspector and his codename was Black No. 2 Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Low 7-B. Up to High 6-C | At least High 6-C. Up to At least 6-B '''and '''5-B Name: '''Blake or Lack-Two in Japan '''Origin: Pokémon Adventures Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 '''Classification: '''Trainer, Pokédex holder, Ex-Inspector from International Police '''Powers and Abilities: Peak Human | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction Dewott, Absorption, Limited Reactive Evolution, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Plant Manipulation Kabutops, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Restricted Flight, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation), Weather Manipulation, Immunity to Electric and Ground-Type attacks, Resistance to Fighting, Poison, Acid and Bug-Type attacks Gliscor | The same as before, plus Water Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telepathy, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Reduction, Transformation, Possibly of Flash Freezing, Resistance to Rock, Bug, Steel, Fire, Water, Ice and Dark-Type moves (Ordinary Forme), Flight, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Paralysis, Burns and Freezing Inducement, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Can turn its moves into Homing Attacks, Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Poison and Acid based attacks, Resistance to Normal, Bug, Steel, Psychic, Ice, Dragon and Fairy Type moves, Even greater resistance to Grass Type moves, Resistance to Hacking Genesect Attack Potency: At least Street level (Superior to Red) | Small City level (Controls a Dewott as his primary Pokémon). Up to Large Island level (Controls a Gliscor and Kabutops) | At least Large Island level (His Dewott became much stronger to the point of comparing himself to fully evolved Pokémon and kept up with the Gliscor and Kabutops when fighting Shadow Triad, which these faced opponents like Simisage, Simisear and Simipour using much weaker Pokémon). Up to At least Country level+ (His Keldeo is capable of fighting Landorus in Therian Forme) and Planet level (Uses a Genesect as one of his primary Pokémon's) Speed: Peak Human '(Faster than Red) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(Comparable to Seismic Toss). Up to '''Relativistic (Gliscor and Kabutos can keep up with other high-level Pokémon) | At least Relatistic (Faster than before). Up to At least Relativistic, likely higher (Keldeo and Genesect are far faster than his other Pokémon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Small City Class. Up to Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class. Up to At least Country Class+ '''and '''Planet Class Durability: At least Street level (Able to receive attacks from a fully grown adult), higher with Defense's Suit (Increase his durability to an unknown degree) | Small City level (Dewott can take hits from other Pokémon's in second stage of Evolution). Up to Large Island level (Gliscor and Kabutops are able to withstand attacks from other Pokémon in the third stage of evolution) | At least Large Island level (Dewott, Gliscor, and Kabutops are able to receive non-serious attacks from Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus all in Therian Formes and are still praised by the Shadow Triad due to their durability, although all three they passed out). Up to At least Country level+ (Keldeo can took several attacks from Landorus in Therian Forme) and Planet level (Comparable to it's own powers) Stamina: High (Can run for long distances without being tired) | Very High (His Pokémon have very high stamina due to being natural fighters, Can circle the globe without flapping once) | Very High to his Dewott, Gliscor, Kabutops and Keldeo. Limitless to Genesect Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters to Tens of Kilometers with most attacks | Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers to Hundreds of Kilometers with most attacks. Planetary with Genesect ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Defense Suit, Several types of Pokeballs, Tablet from International Police, Burn Drive, Shock Drive, Chill Drive, Douse Drive Intelligence: Despite his young age, Blake is a member of the International Police with an S rank in the organization. He received training of International Police, and civil and military. He is tasked with searching for any remaining members of the villainous group, Team Plasma. When undercover, he acts like a womanizer by constantly flirting with the girls around him. When he is on the job, he takes on a more serious and professional persona. Because of his flirting skills, the superior also call him Mr. Perfect. For his skills, he is given the title of "Arrester" Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies on the Pokémon he is using Key: By Himself | Pokémon Team (Beginning of Black 2 & White 2 Chapter) | Pokémon Team (Middle of Black 2 & White 2 Chapter) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Police Officers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Water Users Category:Sword Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Metal Users Category:Thread Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Weapon Masters